


The Cat Cafe

by Khat58



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Reggie is Lonely, Reggie-centric (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: Reggie has been a little lonely now that his friends have partners to be around. So Reggie ends up making a new friend while out people watching. Enjoy.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	The Cat Cafe

Reggie has found himself wandering around LA more and more as his band mates began hanging out with their partners. He really didn't mind, they all still had the same energy and closeness when the played, just the other day they had a jam session and let Reggie throw some ideas in the mix. But on days like this, it was kinda nice for Reggie to chill by himself.

Reggie made his way towards a cafe he's started to like people watching at, especially the outdoor seating. He settled in an empty seat and just enjoyed the smells and chatter and calmness that was bustling noise.

He doesn't know how long he sat there, watching baristas and waiters bustle back and forth, heavy laughter from couples, even a little kid bouncing towards the front door chanting 'cookies' at her mom. But it was all interrupted by a soft meow.

Reggie looked down at his feet to find big brown eyes staring back at him. Reggie jumped, nearly falling out of his seat, before straightening out. He didn't really expect to be seen, especially not by this small cat.

But after his initial surprise, he leaned down towards the cat. "Hi there little buddy. What's your name?"

The cat meowed softly in response, it's tail flicking back and forth.

Reggie smiled softly, looking at the different patterns on the calico cat, but was met with another surprise when the cat jumped on his lap pawing at his lap a few times before settling down comfortably.

"Oh!"

The cat purred, obviously happy to be settled against something solid and warm.

"Oh you're a ghost too then huh?" Reggie asked. Hesitantly he lowered a hand to the cats head. It's ears perked up before purring much louder as Reggie pet the cat.

Reggie was so caught up in petting the small cat, it took him a moment to realize a group was being lead towards the table Reggie was sitting at.

Reggie groaned but moved for them, picking up the cat and setting it back on the ground with a sigh. He didn't exactly feel like sharing a seat with an unsuspecting lifer, so, Reggie began back down the road towards the Molina's. He could poof, but it was more relaxing to walk.

It wasn't until he was about to cross the street when he realized he was being followed, by one calico cat with a deep interest in Reggie.

"Oh hi again. Um." Reggie looked down at the small cat. "Why don't you go join some of your ghost cat friends?"

Instead he was met with a slow blink from the cat.

"Go on." Reggie waved aimlessly.

Instead the cat inched closer, nuzzling against Reggie's feet with a soft meow.

"Well, I can't say no to that face can I?" Reggie smiled and began his way back to the garage. The small cat right behind him.

When Reggie finally got back, no one was home just yet.

"Looks like it's just you and me for a little bit... wait you don't have a name." Reggie looked down at the cat.

"Hmm..." Reggie thought plopping down on the couch with a thoughtful sigh.

The cat in thought followed suit, jumping back into Reggie's lap and nudging against him to be pet again.

"Cuddly aren't you?" Reggie sad aloud but gave in to the cat's wishes. "How about Rex? That's what I always said I'd use if I got a dog but you look like a Rex."

The cat, Rex, responded with a happy meow.

"Rex it is." Reggie smiled, enjoying his time with his new friend. So much so he drifted off with the cat in his lap.

When the others came back they didn't have to heart to wake up the adorable duo.


End file.
